Mobile Backend as a service (MBaaS) may be utilized for providing a user with a set of tools for developing a mobile application utilizing backend cloud storage, one or more application programming interfaces (APIs), one or more software development kits (SDKs), or the like. An abstract machine may be utilized as a model for developing software based on a set of use cases.